


In the Shadow of a Blessing

by DeliciousLiving



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousLiving/pseuds/DeliciousLiving
Summary: This is serving as a placeholder for something I have in the works. Some people take "Hero Worship" a bit too far.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	In the Shadow of a Blessing

Thank you for dropping by. This is a fic I'm working on that includes heros and cults/ cult-like behavior.


End file.
